Love at Last
by ghettofrog
Summary: A Ron and Hermione story! Will Ron and Hermione realize that its not hate but love at last?
1. Talk of the Yule Ball

Chapter One - Talk of the Yule Ball  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is really, really short! The next one will be much better!  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were all eating their dinner, it was in the middle of their 6th year.  
  
As Ron was eating his meal he couldn't stop staring at Hermione, who was sitting right across from him, she still had her Gryffindor robe on and her thick hair down, but something seemed different about her.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, but Ron didn't notice he was still staring at her as if he was hypnotized. "Ron!" Ron shook his head and looked at Harry.  
  
"W-What?" asked Ron "What is it?"  
  
"Just wondering what's up that's all, you're acting sort of, well strange, you haven't said one word all night, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Oh no I'm fine, sorry Harry, just spaced out that's all," then he changed the subject "So who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"I want to take Cho, I know you think I'm over her but I don't think I quite am yet, but she'll definitely say no after what happened last year." Harry sighed "So who are you going to take?"  
  
"I'm going with Rachel Lee, she's in Hufflepuff, I didn't know who else to ask." Ron said  
  
"I know her, she's one of those giggling friends of Cho." Said Harry "Don't you think, well, that she's a little out of your league?" he had a worried look on his face as if he knew what Ron's reaction was going to be.  
  
"HEY! She is not!" yelled Ron his face was beat red.  
  
"No offense, but she IS one of the most popular girls in school," Ron still looked angry but Harry didn't notice. "Who are you going to take Hermione?"  
  
Hermione blushed and giggled, "Victor Krum is coming all the way here just to go with me"  
  
"VICTOR!" yelled Ron, a few people stared at him, his face was even redder than before "VICTOR! I swear Hermione he isn't any good, I can't believe you're going with him, I can't believe your even still speaking to him!" By this time about 20 people were pointing and staring.  
  
Hermione jumped up out of her seat and stared at Ron with an angry look in her eyes "SO WHAT IF I AM!" This caused Mrs. McGonagal to tell them to quiet down "Why do you care anyway, what have you got against him, ever since he went to the Yule Ball with me that one time you've developed some sort of hate for him, I just don't get it!" Hermione whispered in a huff.  
  
"It's just- it's just," Ron stammered "I don't know" he grabbed his books. "I'm going back to my room, see you there Harry"  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up from the Slytherin table and ran towards Ron. "I heard you and the Mudblood arguing at the Gryffindor table Weasley" Draco said with a pleased look on his face "Is he jealous of Viktor perhaps?"  
  
Ron blushed "Shut up Malfoy, it's none of your business, but then again your not very good at minding you own."  
  
Malfoy looked at Ron, looking angry, then he walked away  
  
Ron ran upstairs "Lemon drops" he said to the portrait of the fat lady. The portrait opened and revealed the Gryffindor common room. Ron ran to the boys' dormitory then into his room and plopped down on his bed. He had questions flying in his head, but the main one was, why do I care so much about Victor and Hermione? He stared up at the ceiling trying to think but had no clue. It took about a half an hour, but then he finally fell asleep. 


	2. The Kiss

Chapter Two - The Kiss  
  
I apologize, the last chapter was really short, it was kind of an introduction but this one will be longer and much much better!  
  
It was the night of the Yule Ball and Harry still didn't have date, he's asked what had felt like millions of girls but they all already were going with somebody else, it had been a quite embarrassing couple of weeks, but finally Harry just gave up and decided to go alone.  
  
Ron was happy he had a date, but also pretty nervous. He was still thinking about what Harry said about Rachel being out of his league. He didn't know how he was going to entertain her the whole night.  
  
Hermione was the happiest of the trio. She was so excited to be going with Victor. She had a smile on her face the whole day and couldn't stop talking about him and saying all the good qualities about him, even though she knew it was annoying both of them, especially Ron.  
  
Everyone else at Hogwarts seemed just as excited as Hermione. There were girls giggling and gossiping about who was going with who and the boys showing off and telling the whole world who they were going with.  
  
At about 5:30 the common room was packed with people getting ready and looking for opinions about which dress or suit they should wear, or how they should do their hair.  
  
Finally at 8:00 the Yule Ball started, and everyone was even more excited than they were before, if that was possible.  
  
Ron was waiting for Rachel at the punch bowl; he had his best suit on and a rose in his hand to give to her. After about 5 minutes of waiting she came running up to him in a black dress full on sparkles and her blonde hair in a neat bun.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron, I can't go through with this." Rachel said  
  
"With what?" asked Ron looking confused  
  
"With tonight, it's just - it's just all the girls are making fun of me, they were expecting me to er- go with some one a bit more- popular, n- not that your not great and everything but my reputation, I don't want it to be ruined."  
  
Ron's face was steaming hot, he wasn't as embarrassed as much as he was mad. Someone more popular, he thought to himself, well, I'm not going to let this ruin the night. "Fine, Fine, oh but I have a present before you go."  
  
Rachel was expecting him to hand her the rose "Aw, your still going to give me something, that's so sweet of you, I'm really sorry about this you know I really am, it's just-"  
  
Ron didn't hesitate another second he lifted the punch bowl and poured it all over her. "Have a very good evening Rachel" he said cheerfully and walked away.  
  
With nothing else to do, he decided to look for Harry, expecting him to be alone, it was so crowded in the room that it took a while, but finally he saw him sitting at a table in the corner- with Cho.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron "Harry what happened!"  
  
Harry put his finger to his lips "shhhh," he whispered "I'll tell you later"  
  
"Ok" said Ron with a smile on his face, although he wished his evening turned out that way.  
  
At a table on the other side sat Victor with Hermione, when Ron saw Victor he started to get mad again - but then he saw Hermione. She was wearing a white dress - it wasn't too fancy, it was actually quite simple, her hair was down but some how she managed to get it flat- which must of taken hours he thought. There were two clips with silver gems on them and she was wearing diamond earrings. He had never seen her look like this, she looked beautiful, but then he slapped himself, She's Hermione he thought, HERMIONE! You can't like her she's miss perfect, the one that always bosses you around. He nodded then went towards them.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Victor to Hermione "I just need to go to the restroom."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ron sat in the chair Victor was sitting in. "Hello" he said  
  
"Hi- listen you can't stay long, Victor will be back soon.  
  
"Yeah I know." Said Ron, who now looked mad but then he managed to stop. "You look nice tonight."  
  
"Thank you, and you too" she said "So how's your night going?"  
  
Ron knew that his evening was sure not going good "Not to well, Rachel decided not to go with me because I'm not popular enough for her, so I poured punch all over her"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I saw that, I was wondering what happened"  
  
They sat there in silence, then all of a sudden Ginny came running up to them "Hermione," she screamed "Hermione!  
  
"What, What's going on?"  
  
"It's Victor, he's- he's- he's"  
  
"He's what!"  
  
"I was just going to the bathroom, and I saw him- I saw him kissing Rachel Lee!" She yelled  
  
"What!" yelled Hermione as her eyes filled with tears "Why he can't be, it must be some kind of mistake!" A tear was streaming down her face  
  
Ginny looked sad to be the one to break the news to her "It's not," she said "I'm really, really sorry."  
  
Hermione had her hands covering her face, she felt like it was the end of the world  
  
"OOOOOHHH I can't believe it!" yelled Ron "Hermione it's all going to be okay, we'll, we'll go down to Hagrid's hut, it will all be okay" said Ron  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron led her out the door and started to walk her down.  
  
"It's going to be okay Hermione, Ron said on the way down, he's a big jerk, he didn't deserve you. This cheered Hermione up a little, but it didn't stop her from crying.  
  
Ron pounded on Hagrid's door "Hagrid!" he yelled "Hagrid open up it's Hermione and I!"  
  
Hagrid opened the door and immediately noticed Hermione crying, "Why, was' wrong Hermione, aren' you two suppos' to be at the ball."  
  
"Yeah, umm- Victor sort of well was kissing some other girl- actually she was my ex-date."  
  
This caused a start of fresh new tears. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening to her, she always thought highly of Victor.  
  
Hagrid frowned and patted Hermione on the back. "Oh, Hermione, it's all going ter be okay, look I'd really like to help but I got some real important things to do in the forest I'll leave you two here, help yourselves to some tea if you'd like." And Hagrid waved and said goodbye.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down at Hagrid' table, she was still sobbing.  
  
"Hermione don't worry about him, he's nothing," said Ron "I mean can you believe it, he picked some jerk with punch all over her instead of you.  
  
Hermione laughed, she wiped the tears of her face and stopped crying. The sun was starting to set and it was getting cold. Ron could see Hermione starting to shiver. He took off the jacket of his tuxedo.  
  
"Here," he said, then he handed the jacket over to her "You look cold."  
  
"Thanks" she said  
  
There was a bit of awkwardness and silence, and then Ron decided to keep cheering her up.  
  
"Er- I always knew he was up to no good with all those girls liking him." Ron said  
  
Ron kept on comforting Hermione and saying what a jerk Victor was and Hermione smiled and laughed along. Ron was running out of things to say and started to get nervous.  
  
"He's just he's." Ron started  
  
Hermione was smiling; she knew Ron was was having trouble. "It's okay Ron, I think you've said enough mean comments about Victor to cheer me up, thanks.  
  
They both laughed and looked at each other in the eyes.  
  
"You're a really good guy Ron, I wonder why I never realized it before."  
  
Then there it was, it was like came out of now where it was, one second ago they were just talking, but then all of a sudden she leaned over and- she kissed him.  
  
Please leave reviews of what you think so far! Thanks 


End file.
